


Sana and Miki Commit Tax Fraud Together (OMG NOT CLICKBAIT)

by 28stabuwus, Me_Meow



Category: Danganronpa, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arguing, Beaches, Dating, Day At The Beach, Driving, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lunch, Minor Original Character(s), Music, Original Character(s), Photos, Picnics, catcalling, hahaha lesbians at the beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28stabuwus/pseuds/28stabuwus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Uh, my friend and I both have stupid idiot ocs, and we were thinking about what it would be like if they were dating. Here's what we came up with.
Relationships: OC/OC, Sana Ozokuro (oc)/ Miki Suzuki (oc)





	Sana and Miki Commit Tax Fraud Together (OMG NOT CLICKBAIT)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mimi for helping me out with this! You're a super awesome friend and a talented writer!

The first Saturday of summer came around the corner as fast as an oncoming train, and both Sana and Miki wanted to do something to commemorate the freedom that summer break gives them. They had both agreed on going to the beach, considering that Sana wanted to do a small photoshoot for all her social media pages, and Miki wanted to do, whatever she does. Either way, they both woke up early and packed their stuff up into the car.  
  
"Ah, Miki," She tapped the other's shoulder. "Would you like to drive? Or should I?"  
  
"Oh, is it alright if you drive? Y'know I'm still nervous about driving." Miki said sheepishly.  
  
"Hm, all right then," She takes out the car keys from one of her many bags. "I suppose I will!"  
  
And just like that, they were in the car, driving off. There was a small tradition these two picked up whenever they were driving somewhere for a date. Depending on who drove (which mostly was Sana), the one who wasn't driving was in charge of the aux. What made the trips funnier and more memorable, though, was how different their music tastes were. Miki is a huge fan of J-Pop and anime openings, while Sana is more into metal and alternative rock. Most of the car rides were big arguments, and this beach drive was no exception.  
  
"Miki, you had better not play that 'high energy pop' music," Sana said, one hand adjusting her seat, the other air quoting. Someone as short as she was couldn't properly look over the wheel _that_ easily. "It is quite distressing to my ears." The car's moving now.   
  
"Aw, but why?!" Miki whined childishly. "It's a beach song! We're going to the beach after all! The song fits the mood!" She waved her arms dramatically.  
  
Sana quickly switched the music, probably to some random metal song she listens to. She still remained concentrated on the road, but it was pretty obvious that she was upset.

"Nooooo! Please, Sana!" begged Miki before she quickly switched back to the first song.  
  
"I am trying not to yell right now, I really am." She was whisper-shouting, which was never a good sign. She honked the horn. Road rage. She extends out a small finger, turning off Miki's music once more, switching it to her music again.  
  
"No, stop it! You're driving, I wanna choose!" The younger pouted, switching the songs once again. "Besides, you know I don't like that song!"  
  
After a few more minutes of switching music over and over again, they had eventually made it to the beach. Pulling over to a parking spot that wasn't taken, Sana let out a sigh of relief while Miki stretched her arms.  
  
"All right! We have arrived," Sana steps out of the car, adjusting her shades, twirling a strand of red hair between her fingers. "Do you want to go somewhere in the shade, or out in the sun?" Sana was kind of hoping her girlfriend would want to stay in the shade. Sana didn't want to ruin her pale complexion. It'd ruin the whole gothic look.  
  
"Uh, we can go in the shade." Miki quickly decided. "it's too hot to be in the sun anyways."  
  
They walked over to the spot they wanted to take, set up camp. Sana had purchased a small parasol beforehand, just to make sure the prices at the beach were not unreasonable. Two towels lay on the golden sand, Miki's baby blue and Sana's black towel. They brought along a small cooler, with a few iced teas in it and a picnic basket full of caesar salad for Sana and a tuna sandwich for Miki along with a container of fruit.

"Miki!" Sana grabbed Miki's hand and ran a bit closer to the water. She handed the other the cover up she had worn on the drive to the beach, and her cell phone. "You do not mind taking a few photos of me, right?"  
  
"Of course not." Miki giggled, taking the phone and cover up. Turning the phone on, Miki entered Sana's password and opened up the camera. While Sana neared the water, Miki quickly took a photo of the girl for fun.  
  
Sana ran out a bit closer towards the water, before hearing several whistles. At first, she had thought it was lifeguard whistles, considering they were at the beach. But once she heard three more all at the same time, she knew something was off. She turned around to the source of the whistles, crossing her arms nervously. Creeps on the internet were already hard to deal with, and now she's being creeped on in real life. Three guys were sitting on a bench underneath a tree, waving at Sana. The were calling names at her like "pretty," or "mama." She couldn't even hear the other names, because she was staring at them intensely, a habit she had picked up as a sign of intimidation.   
  
After a mental battle, she had decided to just flip them off. It tended to be a habit she often found herself doing, especially online. What made the whole thing a bit better is, they had stopped. One of them had told her to call him, before leaving. That's the one thing she always hated about being popular on the internet.  
  
"Eh, Sana are you okay? You seem mad about something." Miki lowered the cell phone to reveal her face full of concern. "Also, who was whistling?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, I should be fine," She shrugged. "A few men were catcalling me, no big deal." She glanced around.  
  
"The pictures! How could I forget?" She turns back to Miki, smiling and posing. Picture time.

After taking a bunch of photos, Miki asked, "Hey, Sana, what's catcalling?" She tilted her head, her face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
As she's walking over she explains. "Ah, it's kind of similar to flirting. It is just more foul and sexual," She waves a finger before looking at the photos. "These look nice." She smiles.

After a few exchanges of smiles, they enjoyed some of the food in the cooler and picnic basket. Beach day: success! sort of.

**Author's Note:**

> Mimi: Haha, I'm not talented at all, don't lie. :)


End file.
